thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnar Mikaelson
Ragnar Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is a major recurring character on Vampire Bloodlines. Ragnar is the fourth son of Mikael and Esther. He is the younger brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, he is the twin brother of Rebekah and the older brother of Henrik and the younger half-brother of Klaus. He is the uncle Freya and Mathias' unborn son, Klaus and Hayley's daughter, Hope, and Freya and Keelin's son, Nik. In the eighteen hundreds, Ragnar was captured and imprisoned in Malivore he was then forgotten by everyone including his own family. History |-|Early Life= Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century During the Middle Ages, Ragnar was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls. He lived with his family as a human, up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther performed the Immortality Spell at Mikael's request. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill their children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the Original Vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Ragnar made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Ragnar relised that he could siphon and practiced magic. Ragnar was also the only one of his siblings to keep his magic, when he was turned into a vampire due to him being a Siphoner warlock. Ragnar, as a vampire, became a violent, formidable and feral force. When Klaus told his siblings that Mikael had murdered their mother, they all ran from home together, fleeing in fear from their father. |-|1012= Scandinavia, 1012 Ragnar started his vampire bloodline, by turning his lover Lagertha, after he turned her. They founded The Shadows in hopes of bringing like-minded individuals together. However, not long after, his father found him, started destroying the society he had built, and Ragnar was forced to flee. He had to abandon The Shadows to save them from Mikael but before fleeing Ragnar asked Lagertha to carry on with the work they had started together. |-|1100s= France, 1129 |-|1300s= Italy, 1389 |-|1800s= Malivore, 1899 During the late eighteen hundreds, Ragnar was captured by Akeno. Akeno knew that he could not kill Ragnar without having a white oak stake, so Akeno demobolised him with a white oak ash dagger and imprisoned Ragnar in Malivore, into he could one day endhim. Being trapped in Malivore Ragnar was then forgotten by everyone including his sires and own family. |-|21st Century= Escaping Malivore, 2029 Personality |-|Siphoner Warlock= Ragnar was described as very sarcastic but also very protective of his twin sister, Rebekah. Unlike his sister, Ragnar seemed to have a more compassionate nature and a more liberal attitude towards werewolves. |-|Original Vampire= After becoming a original witch-vampire hybrid, Ragnar's emotions were heightened, including his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also had a sadistic sense of humor. Physical Appearance Ragnar was handsome, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was of significantly below average height with a lean and athletic build. He wore clothing a typical high school student would wear, such as jeans and t-shirts. He would also wear a suit when the situation called for it. Name |-|First Name= * Ragnar: is a boy's name of Norse origin meaning "warrior or judgment". An fearsome old Norse name with a long history in Scandinavia. |-|Surname= * Mikaelson: is of of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". |-|Norse= * ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ Power and abilities |-|Original Vampire= Ragnar possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Ragnar is stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. *All known Original Vampire Powers |-|Siphoner Warlock= As a Siphon Warlock he was born without the ability to generate his own magic but does possess a rare power that allows Malachai to siphon magic from other sources and use that magic for his own purposes. Due to Ragnar being a siphoner he can use himself as a source to siphon. * Siphoning: Ragnar possess the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms, from another source. * Spell Casting: Ragnar after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to cast spells like any witch. * Telekinesis: Ragnar after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. * Pain Infliction: Ragnar after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: Ragnar after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to create and control fire like any witch. * Divination: Ragnar after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception like any witch. Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Even though the Original Vampires are the first and strongest vampires in the world, they themselves still have weaknesses. However, these weaknesses are fewer compared to non-original vampires, and they recover faster from them. Original vampires are immune to most of the weakness of non-original vampires. *Ragnar has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Category:Original Creation Category:Vampire Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Original Vampire